clout_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Water Bottle Blitz
Water Bottle Blitz was a series of sub-events scattered throughout the school year, recorded events primarily but not exclusively being committed by the BHS Class of 2017 student known as Tryceratops, in which water bottles were thrown down hallways and out of the exits of SSH 138, most notably the one that lead into the library, at least once every week of the senior school year. The First Story It is unknown what originally provoked Tryceratops to buy a water bottle in the lunch room that September, as the inner machinations of his mind were truly an enigma - perhaps at one point, he had been thirsty - but the only thing that is known is that it was forgotten until later that fateful day, where it found itself being juggled back and forth through SSH 138. As he tossed the water bottle up and down, back and forth to his friends and other members of the Class, a currently unknown individual got it in their mind to dare him to throw the water bottle, opened, into the school library through the connecting exit. Being a member of the football team, his aim and strength were true, splashing across numerous books and landing upon the floor, its contents emptying into a massive pool on the carpet. Throughout the rest of the year, at least once a week, Tryceratops grew emboldened, and threw an opened water bottle somewhere in the school, most commonly from SSH 138 to another location. No person nor location was safe from his strong arm, and his watery wrath became more and more boundless as time progressed. The most glorious of his attacks came on the day of The Hammening, in which a duo of waterbottles completely soaked the entirety of SSH 138. The first was thrown directly at a wall nearby the library door. As it impacted, it exploded wide open, splitting down the middle presumably from the angle at which it hit. The water within splashed not only out of the top of the bottle but the now open side, and soaked several students, as well as a school iPad that fortunately survived and many Pre-SATs and homework documents that were not nearly as lucky. The second was poured all over the carpets, primarily on the carpeted ramp that lead into CR 136. So saturated was the ramp that, if one tried to walk upon the carpeting, one's shoes would spray water out from below from the sheer pressure of weight. The Second Story An unnamed gaggle of students from the Class, presumably taking inspiration from the actions of Tryceratops, decided one day that they would chuck at least one open water bottle nearly every day for several months down the central hallways of the school, primarily the East wing and the main hall. This inevitably caused the erection of dozens of wet floor signs. The most significant of all of their throws came late one day in March of 2017, in which the member of the group who least commonly threw the bottles accidentally threw too high, and landed one inside of the backpack of an unsuspecting female underclassmen, bottle neck side downward. As expected, the group immediately dipped. As far as anyone knows, not one of them was ever caught for the incident, or any other that they were involved in. What Was Done in Response? For a brief period in the school year, Heaphy threw around the idea of revoking the students' access to water bottles from the lunch room, instead opting to replace them with the more expensive Vitamin Water. This, however, proved counterproductive, as Vitamin Water not only holds a greater capacity of liquid, but can become incredibly sticky given time, thus making it harder to clean up. Seeing this as an opportunity to cause yet more chaos, a student slammed an open Vitamin Water down the hallway so hard at the ankles of a teacher that the teacher collapsed into the pool, causing the floor, their clothes and their hands to become sticky. After this incident, Heaphy reinstated the sale of water, effectively removing all repercussions from the event.